Valentines Day Blues
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Its that time again a holiday Kathryn Janeway holds resentment against...Valentines Day. A day filled with chocolates and holo cards but maybe this day means something much more.


Star Trek Voyager

Valentines Day Blues

Janeway/Chakotay

This is my first star trek voyager fic.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The day began like any other for captain Janeway. She sat there in her ready room with her first cup of coffee of the day looking over her daily reports. With a another sip of her black liquid courage Kathryn was ready to face the last of the reports she had of her. Upon finishing the them she heard the door chime.<p>

"Come in" she said.

In walked her first officer Chakotay he had his usual pile of reports along with something else a hand full of colorful pink and red holo cards. This made her take another sip from her cup.

"Oh no...Don't tell me." The captain said.

"Yes its that time again." The commander said.

Janeway smiled as her first officer handed her the reports along with a loud sigh.

"So any plans?" Chakotay asked.

"No just a nice cup of coffee and a good book." Janeway said.

Chakotay wanted to push the subject but the forced smile on his captain's face told him to drop the subject.

"I'll let you get back to work." Chakotay said.

Kathryn nodded looking threw the new reports. When the automated doors closed behind her first officer. She took this as a sign to relax Janeway took one last sip from her first cup of coffee before looking out the window.

She almost forgot about today valentines a day she was never particularly fond of. The appreciation of love threw chocolates and holo cards to her seem commercialized another way to make a profit.

Picking up the last report she noticed a piece of pink and red paper. Curiosity getting the better of her she picked it up . The captain smirked it was an invitation to a Valentines day party in the mess hall. Knowing she would mostly like have to attend Kathryn finished up her last report before heading back to her quarters.

On the bridge Chakotay smiled to him self about leaving the invitation then he looked over to Tuvok.

"What do you think? Will she go? "Chakotay asked.

"The most logical answer is yes, but I doubt she will be there long. She will mostly likely make a appearance for the crew." The second officer said.

Chakotay nodded in reply to Tuvok's answer he was right of course so he had to be quick and not second guess his self. He took deep breath and left the bridge to get ready for tonight.

In her quarters Kathryn Janeway walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrap around her body. She pulled out a white and pink top along with a pair of red pants. She resented going more and more but Kathryn slipped into the causal outfit and forced her self out the door.

Already walking to the mess hall was Chakotay he was in a casual top and pants with earth toned colors. Filled with excitement and determination he vowed to give his card to his captain.

The doors opened and the smell of chocolate reached the commanders nostrils. The mess hall was covered in white,pink and red ribbons the walls held a pink and red color. While the tables were decorated with white cloths filled with red and pink hearts on them. Chakotay walked around a bit more and smiled seeing some red balloons with "Happy Valentines Day" on them. The commander smiled once more when everyone's favorite Talaxian was handing out punch.

"Punch commander?" Neelix asked.

"Yes please" Chakotay said.

The Talaxian pour some in a cup and handed it to him. Chakotay took a sip the taste was bitter but good none the less.

Neelix couldn't help but notice Chakotay looking at the door.

"Waiting for someone? The captain perhaps?" The Talaxian asked.

"That obvious?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes, but don't worry she will be here." Neelix said.

Chakotay nodded thanking Neelix for a little boost of confidence.

Kathryn was walking to the mess hall greeting every officer and crewman heading the same way. Soon she came to a stop in front of the doors Every bone in her body wanted to run from this place but Kathryn took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The turnout was great she spotted Tom and B'Elanna sitting at a table in the back exchanging gifts along with kisses. It didn't take long for the crewmen and women to flock over to her for a quick chat. Kathryn forced out a smile and listened to what they had to say. Some even showed her a few holo cards they produced. It began getting a bit much but in came Neelix handing out punch causing the crowd around her to disappear. In her mind Kathryn silently thanked him before be leading her to an empty table.

"Now stay right here and I'll bring you a bunch of my special chocolates." Neelix said.

Neelix ran off before she could reply.

Chakotay looked to the Talaxian who gave him a wink and pointed to a table. At the table to the left there she was his captain. She let hair left down and dressed in a outfit that matched the holiday. She looked wonderful even with her forced smile.

"May I join you?" a voice asked.

Kathryn looked up from the table to see Chakotay standing here she smirked he looked good out of uniform those earth tones suited him well.

"Sure." She replied.

Neelix return with a dozen of chocolates he sat them on the table with a smile. Curiosity striking once again Janeway picked up one of the candies and popped it in her mouth. The flavor of chocolate is what she tasted first followed by a splash of coffee. She gave Neelix a approving nod along with a bright smile.

"Thank you Neelix" Kathryn said.

"Your welcome Captain." Neelix said.

Neelix walked away tending to the other crewmen.

After a few moments Kathryn had another piece of chocolate making her first officer smile.

"What?" Janeway asked.

"Nothing its just that's the first real smile you have shown all night." Chakotay said.

"True, I'm not a fan of this holiday particularly this one." Janeway said.

"Care to elaborate?" Chakotay asked.

Maybe another time, you should try some of Neelix's chocolates they are very good." Kathryn said.

"Sure." Chakotay said.

The two of them sat in silence enjoying Neelix's chocolates while fending off crewmen brave enough to chat with them but thanks Neelix once again not many bothered. Chakotay could see Kathryn looking a bit uncomfortable she did not want to stay like Tuvok said. Chakotay took out his card and slid it in front of her.

Kathryn looked to Chakotay then at the card. It wasn't a holo card but a was genuine paper one something unheard of these days. She looked inside :

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Will you be my Valentine_

_I beg you_

The card brought tears of joy to her eyes.

Strange how a card filled with so much love and chocolates made by hand from a friend filled with love and happiness could make her feel this way. Maybe this holiday was not about commercialism maybe it was about so much more.

Kathryn wiped away her tears and took a hold of his hand.

"Yes, will you be mine?" Kathryn said.

"Always, now how about we get out of here." Chakotay said smile.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Janeway said.

The commander and captain rose from their seats holding hands. With a firm grip on her card the two said good bye to everyone and left the mess hall.

In the hall they looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"So where to now?" Chakotay asked.

"Hm...The holodeck?" Janeway asked.

"Sounds good." Chakotay said.

Chakotay and Kathryn began their walk to the holodeck enjoying each others company.

Chakotay was content he had his captain for now at least little did he know this would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

><p>Happy Valentines Day!<p> 


End file.
